1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a headwear, more particularly to a headwear which can be made by a relatively simple manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a first conventional headwear 10 which includes a crown portion 11 formed by sewing together three pieces of cloth 111. The crown portion 11 is then sewn to a brim 12 to complete the headwear 10. FIG. 2 illustrates a second conventional headwear 20 which includes a crown portion 21 formed by sewing together six pieces of cloth 211. The crown portion 21 is then sewn to a brim 22 to form the headwear 10. FIG. 3 illustrates a third conventional headwear 30 which includes a crown portion 31 and an annular brim 32. The crown portion 31 is formed by sewing a circular top portion 311 to an annular rim portion 312. The top portion 311 and the rim portion 312 are made from pieces of fabric. The crown portion 31 is then sewn to a brim 32 to form the headwear 30.
The conventional headwear 10, 20, 30 suffer from the following drawbacks:
(1) During the manufacture of the crown portions 11, 21, 31 of the conventional headwear 10, 20, 30, at least two stitching procedures are required for sewing together the constituting parts of the crown portions 11, 21, 31. This complicates the manufacturing process, and thus increases the manufacturing costs. PA1 (2) Since the crown portions 11, 21, 31 of the headwear 10, 20, 30 have curved surfaces, and are made of fabric, it is difficult to provide patterns on the crown portions 11, 21, 31 by printing. Therefore, when it is desired to provide a pattern on the headwear, the pattern is generally formed by embroidering, knitting, weaving or the like, and is then attached on the headwear via machine stitching or manual stitching, or by means of an adhesive. Since additional procedures are required, the manufacturing cost is raised. PA1 (3) Since the crown portions 11, 21, 31 are made of fabric, dirt or stains can easily attach thereon. Moreover, the crown portions 11, 21, 31 are susceptible to wrinkling and shrinking after washing. PA1 (4) In order for the crown portion 11, 21, 31 to maintain its shape, additional treatment of the crown portion 11, 21, 31 is required during the manufacture of the headwear 10, 20, 30. However, the treatment is effective only until the headwear 10, 20, 30 is washed.